Finding Carson
by ChrisUniverse
Summary: Enter Carson Stevens, or shall I say Chris. When Carter was kidnapped, her younger sister was as well. Now that they are both back, what could go wrong? New romance, more chaos, more fun! My personal take on Finding Carter begins! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I do not own Finding Carter or anything. I'm a poor college student. Lol. Anyways, enjoy.

Carson/Chris Age 15, Carter/Lynden Age 16

Carson's POV

"Carson and Carter Stevens, my name's Mrs. Hayes, and I am from child protective services. I need to ask the two of you some questions." The woman said, while opening the cell that my sister and I were in.

"I don't understand." Carter said, "Mom, should have been here by now."

"Yeah, No kidding." I shrugged.

"Your mother, she goes by "Lori Stevens" correct?" Mrs. Hayes asked.

"What do you mean by 'goes by'?" I asked.

"Carson, when you were two years old, and Carter was three." She began, "you were both abducted from your home in Great Falls, Virginia."

"What?" Carter said in disbelief.

"This is crazy, please just let us see our mom." I pleaded.

"I can't let you, and they are trying to track her down." She answered. "Your real Mother and Father are here, and they are eager to meet you both."

"Wait. We're not ready." Carter said getting up and pulling me with her. The door opened and they rushed in. It was insanely overwhelming, for both Carter and myself. Their names were David and Elizabeth Wilson. Next thing that happened was the four of us in a car, going "home".

"I want her found," Elizabeth said, she was on her phone. "Lori Stevens does not get away."

"She sounds like a cop." Carter shrugged.

"she is, I mean detective." David replied.

"That's awesome!" I said, "That's what I'm going to be once I graduate." I was actually pretty excited that Elizabeth was a cop. Carter just looked at me.

"I swear Lyndon, Christine, things will be different this time." Elizabeth said.

"What?" I asked. I was staring out the window.

"Your names." Elizabeth said, teary eyed.

"Our names are all we have left." Carter said, she really wanted our names to stay the same. I on the other hand liked the name Christine, it felt familiar.

"Chris. That was my nickname, wasn't it?" I asked, it felt so familiar. I decided to go by it, and not Carson.

"Yes" David said, it looked like he was getting misty eyed.

After we discussed names, they told Carter that she had a twin sister named Taylor, after that we all sat in silence. I think Carter was upset that I had decided to change my name. Before we knew it, we were home. In the driveway, there were multiple people. Most of them were reporters, one guy actually came towards us, and his name was Toby.

David and Elizabeth shielded us from all of them. And we made it into the house. As soon as we got there, I was hugged by an older woman, while Carter was hugged by an old man. Turns out that they are our grandparents.

"Hey." I said, looking over at a blonde girl, who I assumed was Taylor. Then there was a younger boy.

"I'm guessing that they didn't tell you about me?" He said.

"Nope, sorry." Carter said, I shook my head.

"I'm Grant, the replacement child." He said sarcastically.

"Could you keep the sarcasm down?" David said. Then toby pulled him out of the room.

"So, he's a writer?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, he only wrote one book." Taylor said.

"It was about the two of you." Grant added. "Losing Them, is what it was called."

"I'll have to read it sometime." I said

"Me too, after I finish Anna Karenina" said Carter.

"You're reading Anna Karenina?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." That's all Carter said.

That's it for chapter one, I really couldn't think of a title for the book. So it's kind of lame. "Losing Them"


	2. Chapter 2

Character Profile.

Chris Stevens/Wilson

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: November 19th 1999

Character description: Tall, Medium build, short dark brown hair, its spiked a little. Kinda like Angel's from Angel/Buffy. Usually wears baseball tees or plaid button up shirts with jeans.

Everyone else is still the same…

Chapter 2

Chris POV

The next day, I was in Carter's room. We were talking about everything that happened. And Carter and I kept looking at a picture of us with our mom. Then Elizabeth came in. She asked if we wanted to drive into town with Taylor to see what all there was in town. She wanted us to go and make some new friends. Of course Carter had a better idea.

"Well we already have friends." She said, "And we would like to go see them."

"You mean from there?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, If you're alright with it." I answered

"Sure, I can drive you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well you offered us your car." Carter said.

"I think she meant if Taylor was with us." I shrugged. "I'll try keep Carter out of trouble. Please?"

"Alright, fine." She gave in.

Driving up to Pennsylvania wasn't too bad, I texted our friend Max. And he said that he would meet us.

"I can't believe you changed your name." Carter said, she was driving.

"Well, it's my real name." I said, "From our real parents." I lowered my voice at the last part.

"Lori is our mom." Carter snapped. "I can't believe you just said that."

We both got quiet after that.

Carter POV

I never thought that I would hear Carson, I mean Chris say that. Oh well, once we find our real mom. She'll see. I pulled over by the park, that we got arrested at the night before. And Max was already there, sitting on a bench. Chris and I walked over to him. And thankfully he had a joint, I needed a hit since the world came crashing down.

"That's crazy, Lori was so cool." Max said, "Everyone is freaked out by it"

"Can you blame them?" I added.

"Guess they really aren't our friends then." Chris laughed. "Hey, Carter."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That guy over there. I think he's watching us."

"HEY!" I yelled running towards the car.

"Our mom's a cop." Chris said to Max.

"Probably shouldn't have had that weed then."

"Nah, our other mom's a felon. She's the one we take after." I said, walking back. "I got his license plate number."

Taylor POV

"Hey." Carter said, while walking into the kitchen. "It's obvious that you are the good twin."

I smirked, me the good daughter? "Um, I made dinner. If you're hungry that is."

"Thanks," She smiled, "So, you cook a lot?"

"Yeah, I do most of the cooking around here. Grant sometimes makes a soup." I said.

"And we don't eat those?"

"Not since there was a dollar bill floating in it." I laughed.

"Just for the record, I bake. And my mom and I won't let Chris near a stove." Carter laughed, "I swear one time she practically caught water on fire."

"Heard my name." Chris announced walking in.

"Where were you?" Carter asked.

"Playing video games with Grant." She answered.

"Hey, if you guys want to." I said, "There's a frozen yogurt shop in town, we could go."

"That sounds great." Carter said

"Cool, I'll just tell my mom, I mean our mom, that we're going." I turned to leave, but both mom and dad walked in.

"Hey, how was it?" Elizabeth asked. "Seeing your friends."

"It was awesome, except that one guy." Chris answered.

"Yeah, I got his license plate." Carter added. "Maybe he's a friend of yours."

"What, she would never do that." I said, to my mom's defense.

"If it was an undercover cop, they did a horrible job." Chris said.

"Um, Chris and Carter want froyo." I said.

"Awesome, you guys do that." David said.

Chris POV

I know, that she had someone follow us. The fact that she denied it, pisses me off. I was deep in thought, until Taylor pulled me out.

"Gabe, this is my sister Chris." She said, "And that is my sister Carter." While pointing over where Carter was talking to one of the employees.

"Hey." I said. The three of us made small talk, until Carter walked over.

"You know there is a party, tonight." Gabe said, glancing over at Carter. Was he blushing? I thought.

"A party sounds great actually." Carter said.

"Yeah, why not." I shrugged. "I'm game."

Taylor POV

"What are you drinking?" I asked Gabe.

"Something lethal." He answered. He let me try it and I couldn't taste the alcohol in it. I guess that's what made it lethal. We heard Carter across, the room and it caught his attention. I decided to try and get his attention back, by taking my hair down.

"This is fun." I said.

"What is?"

"Me watching you stare at my sister."

"Sorry, can you blame me. I'm intrigued."

I guess being abducted had it rewards. Gabe and I talked about that for a while.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris POV

I noticed how Taylor was trying to keep Gabe's attention on her instead of Carter. I actually kind of felt bad for her, since I have been in that same situation before. I guess people are just attracted to Carter. I grabbed a drink, and went to socialize.

"Hey, you're that girl that was kidnapped. Right?" A girl walked up to me.

"Yep, and there's my sister. The other victim" I joked, and pointed over to where Carter was.

"It must be crazy. I mean everything must have happened so fast." She said.

"Yeah, it is. Oh, I'm Chris by the way." I stuttered, was I blushing? I mean the girl was super cute. She was short, with long dark blonde hair, and the most amazing brown eyes. Oh god.

"I'm Kayla." She smiled. Holy damn. She had an amazing smile. All of a sudden another girl appeared, I'm assuming that she was a friend or something. "And this is Tiffany."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said. Reaching out my hand. Tiffany looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kay, we don't have time for this loser." She said pulling Kayla away. She whispered an apology and left. I stood there stunned, me a loser? I thought. I got a couple more drinks, then walked out. I told Carter that I was just going to walk home, since it was only a block away from our house. On the way home, I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around and it was Kayla. Even though it was just her, I still felt weird.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." Kayla said, "Tiffany, has a hard time trusting people."

"It's fine." I shrugged, I glanced towards the street. And I saw someone standing on the other side. By the time I blinked, they were gone.

"Whoa, did you see that?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I replied. "Let me walk you home, alright?"

"Sure." She smiled.


End file.
